Welcome To New Leaf
by PhantomYaoi
Summary: Ike and Link go on a camping trip to New Leaf, a strange town inhabited by animals. They make new friends and have a great time, but when Isabelle tells them that Tortimer is retiring, what will happen? IkexLink, Yaoi. Don't like? Please, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we almost their yet?" asked a blonde man wearing green attire. "We're almost their, Link." replied a muscular man named Ike. Ike and Link where headed to New Leaf town, they were going camping. New Leaf town was strange, it was inhabited by animals. These animals acted exactly like humans, which was the strange part.

"We will be arriving in New Leaf town in 30 minutes, eek eek! Please gather all your belongings, eek!" announced a strange monkey named Porter. "Ok, looks like we have to get ready." Ike helped Link gather their bags as they waited to arrive in town. Time went by fast, and soon enough, they were in New Leaf town.

"Thanks for riding with Porter Railways, eek eek! We hope to see you again." yelled Porter, in delight. "Let's head to Town Hall for a map of the town, and head to the camping grounds." Ike suggested. Ike and Link walked to Town Hall and went inside the building.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" greeted a friendly dog. "Hi, we are in town for the weekend for a camping trip. Can we have a map?" asked Link politely. "Sure! I'll need both of your names, please! Also, my name is Isabelle." said Isabelle. "My name is Link and my friend here, is Ike." replied the blonde man. Isabelle booked the camping grounds for them and gave them a map. "Here you go! Have fun!" They said goodbye and left.

"Ok, let's see. The camping grounds are near the waterfall in the east" said Ike, grabbing Links hand. "Let's go." Link blushed and walked hand in hand, with Ike to the camping grounds. When they made it, they saw a tent already ready for them.

After a couple hours, Ike and Link were settled in to their "home" for the weekend. "Want to say "hi" to the villagers?" asked Ike. "Sure, let's go!" Link and Ike left the tent and went exploring. Not many villagers lived in New Leaf, only three. As they were walking, they spotted a cerulean cat with dark blue hair, and went to say hi. "OMG. LIKE SOMEONE NEW. I'M ROSIE. WHATS YOUR NAME!?" screamed the cat. "Well... I'm Ike and this is my friend Link." Link said hi and the introductions were finished. "Wait here! Ima go get my friends. They're the only other gals living in town." Rosie left, and 10 minutes passed and she was back with more people. "I'm baaaack, this is Vesta and that's Maple. We're the gals of this town. Who runs the world!? Girls!, silly!" yelled Rosie. Ike and Link stared at each other. "Well... Hi I'm Vesta, pleased to make your acquaintance." Vesta was much more calm and greeted them. "I'm Link and this is Ike." replied Link. "Hi! I'm Maple, hope to see you around." They talked for a while until everybody decided it was time to sleep.

Ike and Link were back in the tent getting ready for sleep. "Goodnight Link" whispered Ike. Link blushed and murmured goodnight. Ike pulled Link onto his bare chest and they fell asleep together.

Hi, this is my first story and sorry if it's bad! This chapter was mostly me trying to get them in the town and introduced to the villagers and Isabelle. The next chapter, one of them will become the mayor, but who? I wonder. BTW. This is yaoi so when Ike gets suggestive, it means he has a crush SO LOOK OUT. PLEASE REVIEW ^-^ Oh and it's a camping trip BUT they find out Tortimer is retiring and Isabelle asks one of them to become the mayor. Soooo... yeah, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ike and Link were up and bored. "Do you think the villagers wake up at 6:00?" inquired Ike. "Well, some might. It depends on the person." Link answered. Ike sighed and pulled Link towards him. "What do you want to do?" asked Ike. Link blushed and replied, "Let's go on a walk and see if some people are awake". Ike agreed and they left the tent.

While walking, Link had noticed the many apple trees in the town. "These are the best apples, I've ever tasted!" Link handed one to Ike. The blue-haired man agreed. "Yeah, they're really good." They finished their snack and walked to Town Hall. "Look, it's open. Let's say hi to Isabelle." They walked in to find the dog talking to a green turtle.

"Mr. Mayor your retirement papers have been sent to the Bank of Nintendo. Also, your new home on Kappa Island is ready for you." Isabelle was talking to the turtle, who turned out to be the mayor. "I see. I'll be all ready to leave by today" The turtle replied. Isabelle noticed them and said hi. "Mr. Mayor, these are the campers I was telling you about." The dog introduced them to Tortimer. "Ike and Link, this is the Mayor of New Leaf, Tortimer." Isabelle stated, proudly. Tortimer laughed, "Not for long, I'll be gone by today." laughed Tortimer. "Well, let's go to the back and have breakfast, we were just about to eat. Please join us." Ike and Link agreed and followed the pair.

"This apple pie is delicious!" Link was delighted, he had never tasted anything so good. "Apples are our towns specialty. We are known all through the Animal Crossing region for the best apples." Tortimer stuck his chest out in pride. "Well, they are very good, we had some before." Ike said. They finished breakfast and talked about the mayors retirement.

"Were will you be headed too, Tortimer?" asked Link. "To Kappa Island! The island is a well known tourist attraction through out the region. I'll be helping with the fun stuff!" Tortimer answered. "Oh, who's going to be the next mayor?" asked Ike. "We still haven't found the right candidate." Answered Isabelle. "Maybe one of you lads will take up the duty. How about it?" Tortimer surprised Ike and Link, Isabelle nodded her head. "Great idea! You guys can both get separate house built, and one of you can be mayor!" Isabelle clapped her hands together. "Well... um I'm not good with things like this." Ike answered. Ike told them he wasn't good with paperwork and didn't like being stuck in buildings. "What about you Link?" asked Tortimer. "I would love too! Sign me up, this will be so cool!" Tortimer and Isabelle squealed in delight, "So, both of you will be moving here?" asked Isabelle. They nodded their heads. "Ok, I'll tell the townsfolk, and you two should head to Main Street. It's right after the train tracks. Go to Nook's Homes and talk to him." Isabelle gave her instructions and left. Ike and Link followed suit.

1 hour later~

Ike and Link had spoken to Tom Nook, who was delighted to build two homes. The down payment was 10,000 bells each and they had payed it off. Ike was shopping in Main Street and was introducing himself too the shop owners will Link got ready for his position. "Hello, and welcome to Nookling Junction. I'm Tommy, and you must be one of the new guys in town! Ike, I'm guessing?" Tommy questioned, Ike nodded. "Yup, I'm introducing myself to everybody." Ike told Tommy. "Well, feel free to look around!" Ike walked around the tiny, dusty shop and saw a Regal bed he liked. "How much is this bed?" "Only, 8,450 bells! We're having a sale today." Ike bought the bed and said goodbye Tommy.

Ike walked past the empty lot beside Nookling Junction and went inside a clothing store called, the Able Sisters. He was greeted by a porcupine named Mabel. "Hello, welcome to our store! I'm Mabel and you must be Ike." Mabel smiled. "Yup, I'm here to look for new clothes." The muscular man replied. "Feel free to look around, I'll tell my sisters about you, my sisters are Sable and Label, but she goes by Labelle. Their a bit shy..." Mabel walked away and came back a few minutes later. "Okay, feel free to tell me when you want to buy something." Ike nodded. He bought a frock coat and a raincoat. Ike said hi to Sable who ignored him. He went to the second part of the store, said hi to Labelle and bought a umbrella. He left the store and decided that was enough for now.

Ike was back in the tent and put his new merchandise in the corner of the room. He pulled all his clothes and boxers off, and got ready for a nap.

Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Link has just become the mayor and Ike is going to live in town too. Next chapter is Ike waking up from his nap and the town gathers at the event plaza. See ya later!


End file.
